


Tradecraft

by kerithwyn



Series: Kink_Bingo 2013 [2]
Category: Fringe, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: kink_bingo, Dark, F/M, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror'verse Nick has a job aboard ship, and he does it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo 2013: prostitution/sex work. 
> 
> Set in the Mirror'verse of the FringeTrek mashup universe. Suggestions of dubcon/noncon; not a happy 'verse.

Olive wanted him to keep the crew happy and he tried, really he did.

Nick was so, so grateful that Olivia had brought him aboard the _William Bell_ with her when she was assigned as captain. He wasn't cut out to be a soldier, and the Empire needed soldiers more than anything. But soldiers also needed comfort and that, Nick could provide. He was very good at it.

He was good at knowing what people wanted. He knew who wanted to be fucked hard and who wanted to fuck him gently. He knew who wanted to look into his eyes and whisper his name and who wanted to pretend he was someone else. He knew who wanted him to dress like a woman, like a senior officer, like a slave.

The trickier part was figuring out what they secretly needed. People weren't always honest about their desires, so it was his job to help them find a means to express them anyway. He looked for small cues, little motions or reactions, to tell him what they weren't saying.

That was how he knew Brandon Fayette was a sadist who got off on watching pain being inflicted. (Although honestly, that wasn't much of a secret.) The trick with him was, Fayette didn't want to do the dirty work himself.

That was how he knew that Frank Stanton was an almost textbook submissive, but more important, that it wasn't really about the sex. Frank liked that, sure, but he liked catering to his partner just as much. Nick wondered how Olivia hadn't destroyed him while they were together, even as he used Frank for his own stress relief. Every time he left Frank's quarters Nick felt recharged, rejuvenated, and at this point he wasn't even sure who was really in charge there. Maybe it didn't matter.

Farnsworth wanted to be seduced every time, like she was a virgin again. But then she liked to be tied up, taken hard, protesting all the while before giving in. She'd only used the safeword once and she hadn't really meant it, so Nick ignored her tears. Astrid hadn't stabbed him after, so he knew it was okay.

Charlie Francis wasn't into fucking men, but he liked watching Nick fuck his wife. Sonia liked it too, touching Nick's face like a lover when she thought Charlie wasn't looking. Charlie liked that part best, because it added to the misery on her face when Nick left her to her husband.

Lincoln never called him, after that one time. Nick knew why: Lincoln loved Olivia too—which was fine—but he also believed that one day she'd love him back, which wasn't. Nick thought he might have actually liked Lincoln except for that, which made him dangerous in a whole other way. It was better if they stayed away from each other. Lincoln knew better than to show Nick his vulnerabilities, anyway.

Jessup liked to ride him, take control. She liked seeing the handcuffs rub raw patches into his wrists as she slammed herself over him, or into him. She cursed at him sometimes afterward, but Nick didn't know what that was about and didn't really care.

Clark liked to pretend Nick was her boyfriend. Nick was pliant for her, loving and attentive. Afterward he'd go back to his cabin and scrub her lipstick off his mouth, washing away the too-sweet taste of her.

Phillips stared into him like he could read Nick's mind, rarely speaking. He didn't want to be touched, but he liked to watch. Nick seduced one of the engineers into drilling tiny peepholes into the maintenance corridors that ran along several of the crew cabins. The engineer "vanished" shortly thereafter, so no one but Nick and Simon—and Olive—knew about those.

Whatever Nick learned, Olive knew. That was his most important role, and it had much more significance than mere sexual secrets. Olive might giggle over those, but the other things that people let slip in the bedroom (or in the cargo bay, or in the maintenance tunnels) helped her keep control of the ship.

In a way, he was the one who held the reins. Everywhere but in Olive's bed, her above him, reminding him of his place. Below her, always below her.

Nick was content to serve. He loved her, after all. No one else could call her "Olive" and that meant she loved him too.

As long as he knew Olive loved him, Nick wouldn't have to kill her.


End file.
